The U.S. Navy currently uses high-pressure compressor assemblies to recharge Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus (SCBA) aboard its ships. The recharge of SCBAs requires Compressed Gas Association (CGA) grade “d” air which can only be supplied by a compressor that is approved to this standard as evidenced by quarterly air sample checks. Compressor air testing uses gas detection tubes to check air composition produced by the compressor that is ultimately to be used to sustain life in hazardous environments. Testing requirements include determining gas compositions for water vapor, oxygen, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, and hydrocarbons. These components are considered to be the gases necessary for metabolism, as well as the critical contaminants. Testing tubes for each gas type are mounted into an air test kit. Accuracy mandates that these tubes receive a set flow rate of gas for a predetermined test duration. Currently, the flow rate is determined by a flow restrictor inside the testing manifold. Unfortunately, flow restrictors can be inaccurate when it comes to flow rate thereby generating erroneous gas composition measurements. In addition, flow restrictors do not provide real-time feedback and/or adjustability with respect to a gas's flow rate.